


Outline Maps Of Where You Breathe

by butimbroken



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark/Lexie. He wishes he could go back. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outline Maps Of Where You Breathe

Mark was trying. He was, he honestly was. It just wasn't working.

She wanted, she needed, him to leave her alone, to stop staring, stop hovering... but he just couldn't seem to stop himself. He understood where she was coming from, he did, but he couldn't stop. He followed her, though these days he was being much more discreet about it, he had eyes on her for when he couldn't go about it himself, he watched her, he stared. He loved. It was out of his control.

With a sigh, he forced his eyes away from the dark brunette on the other side on the floor and down to the chart in his hands, flipping through the first few pages. He was walking before he even realized it, but not without one last quick glance over his shoulder. As luck would have it, Lexie was just turning around and the two locked eyes for the briefest of moments. He found that this time, the first time in God knew how long, she didn't seem angered by it... instead... instead she seemed shocked, then sad. He didn't understand it, and doubted he was going to. He dropped his gaze and gave a brief smile as his head returned to facing forward.

Mark chuckled at his excited patient, listening as she entertained him with fascinating stories of her life, places she'd been, people she had met, activities she'd loved, moments she'd lived through. For a little while, he forgot.

Then, "If you could be anywhere else in the world right now, Doctor Sloan, where would you choose?" his patient asked him halfway through her examination, including him in the game she was playing with her mother.

"Denver," he answered softly, his mind not on the city but on his lost relationship with the woman he loved. He would choose to be there.


End file.
